


My Queen

by Softlight



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:01:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24326188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Softlight/pseuds/Softlight
Summary: Blake has paperwork.  Yang wants to dance.“Do you want to play, baby?”“Blake,” Yang said.  Her eyes were dark.  “Yes.”“Say it.”“Fuck, yes, let’s play.”
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 4
Kudos: 110





	My Queen

**Author's Note:**

> This is like my fourth or fifth attempt writing smut, so please be gentle! Enjoy! \o/  
> Also, dedicated to Frenchsoda for helping me with this. <3

“Blakeee,” Yang groaned, flopping on the arm of the couch. Blake raised her brows, looking up from her paperwork to see Yang’s puppy eyes. 

“Yes?” she asked, barely holding back a smile as she tapped her pen against the page.

“I wanna dance.” Yang tilted her head, jutting out her lower lip. “Dance with me.”

“I have paperwork,” she said. She tapped Yang on the nose with her pen. “Important paperwork, Yang. Very important paperwork.” In truth, it wasn’t, but she wanted to get it done.

“When’s it due?”

She bit her tongue. “Two weeks, but I’m almost done. I want to get it done.”

“Two weeks, baby, you can dance with me now.” Yang stood up and held her hand out. “Dance with me.”

Blake eyed up the remaining pages. “I just need another hour,” she said. “Half hour.”

“You’ve been working for five hours straight. You need a break. Dance with me.”

“I’m fine!”

“You need a break. Dance with me.” Yang’s smile was so large, it made her heart melt. Yang grabbed her hand and tugged, pouting. “Dance with me, _baby_.” Yang’s hips swayed, and her bright lilac eyes darkened. “You know you want to.”

Blake bit her lip. “You’re insatiable,” she said, allowing herself to be pulled up off the couch as she put her work to the side. “You know that?”

Yang pulled her close, one hand wrapping around Blake’s hip as the other held her hand. “I know. But you wouldn’t have me any other way, would you?”

 _Fuck._ Blake’s throat tightened, and she swallowed hard. “I thought you wanted to dance,” she said, slowly spinning underneath Yang’s outstretched arm. “Or was that just an excuse to draw me away from my paperwork?”

Yang shrugged. “Don’t hate the player, hate the game,” she said. 

“Oh, no. I just wasn’t sure you wanted to play.” She blushed as Yang raised a brow, but she kept slowly swaying in her arms and her chin raised. “Do you want to play, _baby_?”

“Blake,” Yang said. Her eyes were dark. “Yes.”

“Say it.”

“Fuck, yes, let’s play.”

Blake allowed herself a smile, humming as Yang spun them around. “Are you sure?” she asked, tilting her head slightly. “I really should get back to work.” Her voice was light, but she wanted to see what Yang would do. 

“Don’t make me beg,” Yang said. “I’m not above begging.” Her eyes sparkled. “Do you want me to beg?”

Her heart skipped a beat, and her knees buckled. “Do you want me to make you beg?” she asked slowly. She watched as Yang just barely nodded. “Because I can do that. I can make you beg.” 

Yang’s throat bobbed, and her chin lowered. “I’d like that,” Yang said softly. She was still holding her by the hand and the waist, but all the air flew out of Blake’s lungs as Yang got on her knees before her. Yang looked up at her, eyes soft and lips parted. “Please, Blake.”

Blake tilted her head. “You know better than that.”

“Sorry, _my Queen_.” Yang didn’t break eye contact as the words left her lips, and Blake smiled as Yang turned red. Her skin always brightened in the most beautiful way, painting her cheeks and chest and ears. She was always stunning, but Blake loved her just a bit more when she was red.

She stepped closer. “Close the blinds,” she said. 

Yang got back to her feet, her hips swaying as she walked to the windows. Blake sat back down on the couch, watching Yang as the room darkened. It was still bright enough that she could see her, that Yang’s golden hair could still catch the diluted sunshine and gleam. 

“Crawl over here,” Blake said as Yang finished. Yang slowly got down on her knees. Blake smiled as she crawled over to her, never breaking eye contact. Her rosy lips were parted, and the sound of Yang’s shallow breath filled the room. Blake’s blood began to race, but she kept her face still and neutral. She didn’t let it shift as Yang’s ass swayed as she moved, even as her eyes traced over her. She tightened. 

Yang stopped just before Blake, straightening back onto her haunches. “What now, my Queen?” Yang asked. “How may I serve?”

Her heart skipped a beat. Yang was still smiling, the expression too close to a smirk for her taste. Blake tapped her pen against her chin and crossed her legs. It didn’t escape her how Yang’s gaze followed their path. She took the opportunity to look Yang up and down.

“Strip.” She pulled her paperwork back into her lap, ignoring Yang as she lifted her top. Yang was wearing the bright red and lacy lingerie she knew Blake liked. She’d planned this, hadn’t she? Blake hummed and organized the pages in her lap. She would have to do something about that. About Yang’s presumption. About her entitlement. About _her_.

“Leave the bra and panties on,” she said as Yang’s hands went behind her back. Yang nodded and went to slide off her pants. Blake’s eyes darted back to her papers, refreshing herself on where she had left off. She was aware of Yang’s huff as she folded her clothes and put them on the table, but she remained on her knees and in position. Good.

She started writing, the ink smoothly gliding across the page. She could feel Yang’s frustration, see her shifting her thighs together, hear her breaths. Blake bit her lip, but she kept her face down and neutral. She could finish her paperwork in fifteen minutes. Less, if she tried.

“My Queen-”

“Are you in pain?” she asked, not looking up. She wasn’t too concerned, but she still flicked her eyes to Yang anyways. Her face was bright, but she seemed undistressed. “Color?”

“Green, my Queen.” Yang’s voice was tight and breathless. 

“Are you in pain?” 

“No, my Queen.”

“Then why are you addressing me?”

“I- fuck.” She could hear Yang’s swallow. “I just wanted to know if there was any other way I could be of service, my Queen.” Yang was looking at her, but Blake kept her eyes focused on the paper in front of her, her pen scrawling across the page once more.

Blake let out a short laugh. “You’re lying.” She tapped her foot against the floor. “You’re being impatient, aren’t you?” She kept her voice still and slow.

“Yes, I am, my Queen. I’m sorry.”

“But you’re not, are you?” she asked. She carefully watched Yang’s reaction, watched her chest rise and fall and shake. Brothers, Yang was shaking already. 

“No,” Yang said quietly. “I’m not.”

Blake nodded. “That’s alright. I’ll make you sorry.” She flipped to the next page, lips curling up as Yang sucked in a breath. “How wet are you?”

“Soaked, my Queen. My panties are damp.” Yang’s voice was small but unashamed.

“Good. That’s good.” She quickly scanned over the page, but she forced herself to take a deep breath before speaking again. “What do you want?”

Yang took a deep breath. Blake didn’t bother to look up at her. She could wait. “I want you to fuck me, please, my Queen. I want to please you. I want to give myself to you and give you what you want, my Queen. Please, let me worship you.” 

Blake’s toes curled. Her own panties dampened. “Finger yourself,” she ordered. She watched as Yang’s hand dipped inside her lacy panties. At least Yang knew better than to take them off by now. _That_ had been a lesson she’d inflicted the hard way. “One finger. _Slowly_.” 

“What now?” Yang asked, still on her knees.

“Get into a comfortable position.” Yang didn’t move. “That’s comfortable enough for you?” Yang nodded. “You’re sure?”

“I am.”

“You’re going to be there for a bit,” she warned. “Do you want a pillow to kneel on?”

“I’m good. Thank you, my Queen.” Yang’s voice was softer now, more pliant. _Good_. 

Blake nodded. “Do not make a sound, but don’t stop. Not until I tell you to.”

“Can I cum?” Yang asked. Her chest was heaving, her breasts swelling over the lacy cups as she fucked herself. Blake tightened as she heard Yang’s finger slide in and out of her.

Blake allowed herself a moment to savor the picture of Yang, red and bright and horny. She could see the tension in her shoulders from holding herself back, and she smirked. “You have to tell me before you do.” She lowered her gaze back down to her paperwork. “Start.”

Fuck, she was lucky she could’ve done this paperwork with half a brain. Her eyes kept drifting back to Yang. Yang, who was on the floor. Yang, who was fucking herself. Yang, who was biting her rosy lips to keep from moaning. The air was filled with the sound and scent of her. Yang was so wet she could hear it, hear the slickness as she pumped her finger inside her. Her scent was intoxicating. She was so wet. As if Blake wasn’t just as soaked.

“I said, _slow_ ,” she said sharply. Yang whimpered, but Blake lifted her gaze from her papers and cut her a glare. “And I said _quiet_.” Yang nodded, and Blake chuckled. “So now you’ll listen, hm?” 

She turned the page. Just two more now. “I told you I had paperwork, but you didn’t listen, did you?” She paused, waiting to see if Yang would respond. She stayed silent. So Blake continued. “You wanted this, didn’t you? You knew if you pushed, this would be where you ended up. You wanted to be put in your _place_.” She let disdain soak into the word, let her nose crinkle as she said it. Yang shivered. “How does it feel?

“Does it feel going to be kneeling at my feet? Does it feel good to be fucking yourself for me? Does it feel good to be _debasing_ yourself for me?” she drawled. Yang was panting, and her head was tilted back in pleasure. “I bet it does. You’re so desperate, baby. It’s pathetic.”

She turned the page. Blake allowed her gaze to trace Yang’s shaking form, coolly examining every inch of exposed skin. She felt like she was on fire, and she hadn’t even been touched yet. She planned to change that very, very soon. 

“I’m- fuck, my Queen, I’m close,” Yang moaned. 

“Hands off,” she said. She went back to her paperwork, but she watched out of the corner of her eye as Yang shakily removed her hand from her panties. Blake raised a brow as Yang brought her finger to her mouth and sucked. Her throat went dry, but she forced herself to finish the page. 

Blake took her time packing up her papers, neatly stacking them as Yang sucked on her own finger. “I didn’t say you could do that,” she said as she put the papers back in her bag.

A _pop_ , and then, “I thought you would like it.”

She hummed. “I did.” She sat back down on the couch, lazily stretching out. Blake tilted her head. “Finish yourself for me,” she said. 

“Can I touch my clit?” Yang asked, lilac eyes looking up at her.

She inclined her head. “Yes.”

Blake took in the view. Yang’s hand sliding back into her panties, the lace of blush covering her cheeks, the desperation clear in her eyes. She noted how Yang tried to maintain eye contact with her and failed, watched as she closed her eyes and tilted her head back. She was the picture of pleasure, primed for the ready.

“Fuck,” Yang choked out. Her hand sped up. “Fuck, my Queen.” She shuddered, her shoulders collapsing inward as she finished. “ _Fuck_.” 

“Such a dirty mouth.” 

Yang laughed, a small breath of a thing. “I can think of a better use for it. Can you, my Queen?” Her eyes sparkled with mischief, and Blake smiled. So she wasn’t totally obedient. Not yet. But that was the fun part, making her whimper and plead and melt into goo.

“Enlighten me.” She leaned back into the couch, watching as Yang’s throat bobbed.

“I would like to pleasure you, my Queen.”

“And how would _you_ do that?” she asked, raising a brow.

“I would eat you out,” Yang said softly. “If you’d let me.”

“Do you think you’ve earned the privilege?” she asked. 

She watched as Yang wet her rosy lips, shifting on her knees. “If I haven’t, I would do whatever I could to prove myself,” she said carefully.

Blake smiled, all teeth. “Good answer.” She stood up and unbuttoned her shirt, never breaking eye contact with Yang as she stripped her shirt off. She slid her pants down onto the floor and dropped her clothes on the table next to Yang’s. “Come here,” she said, sitting back down.

Yang crawled until her face was between Blake’s spread legs. Her eyes bore into Blake’s as Yang pressed her face against her clothed wetness and inhaled. _Fuck_ . Blake shuddered, her hands curling into fists. She leaned back into the couch as Yang pressed kisses on the insides of her thighs. She shivered at her touch, at the gentle nips of her teeth. She tangled her hands into Yang’s hair and _pulled_. She could feel Yang’s moan against her, and it made her gush.

“You like that?” she said.

“Yes, my Queen,” Yang murmured. “I like it when you use me to your liking.”

Blake clenched. “Fuck, baby,” she said. “You’re so good.”

Yang hummed, the vibrations travelling straight to her core. Blake’s hips bucked. “Can I take off your panties, my Queen?” Yang asked, voice low and deep and sultry. 

She nodded, struggling to speak. “You may,” she rasped. 

Yang tugged the simple purple underwear down, never breaking eye contact. She put the panties down on the table before turning back to Blake. Fuck, she looked beautiful. All trussed up in red and lace, and just for her. 

Blake tilted her head back as Yang slid her tongue between her folds. She knotted her fingers into Yang’s hair and pushed her face deeper into her. “Eat me,” she said, her free hand sliding underneath her bra to grasp her breast. “Fucking hell, baby, you’re doing such a good job.” She pinched her nipple, and her inner walls clenched tight. 

Yang’s eyes were closed in concentration, and Blake could feel her short breath against her wet lips. “You like this, don’t you?” she asked, shallowly thrusting her hips into Yang’s hot mouth. “Like eating me out. Like, fuck, serving me. Like proving yourself.” Her fingers circled Yang’s scalp, the silken gold locks wrapping around them. 

“Fuck,” she breathed, her hands twisting deeper into Yang’s hair. Yang began sucking on her clit. She barely resisted the urge to squirm underneath her touch. “Fuck, Yang.” She tilted her head further back into the couch and spread her legs wider. She felt Yang smile against her.

She groaned as Yang’s mouth left, her hips uncontrollably bucking up. But Yang kissed the insides of her thighs, her teeth just catching the sensitive flesh. Blake pulsed, taking a deep breath. “I didn’t say you could stop,” she said, trying to keep herself together and the desperation out of her voice.

“I’m sorry, my Queen.” Yang pressed another kiss to her thigh. “I got distracted.”

Blake flushed. “By?” she asked. 

A kiss on her thigh. “Your taste.” Another kiss. “Your smell.” Another kiss, this time on the opposite thigh. “Your sounds, Brothers. You’re amazing.” Another kiss, and Blake looked down at Yang as her lips met her skin. Yang didn’t look away from her as she suckled the flesh. Blake bit her lip. “You’re perfect.” Yang’s eyes darkened. “ _My Queen_.”

Her toes curled. She gently loosened her grip on Yang’s hair, instead stroking the top of her head. “Then serve me,” she said, never breaking eye contact. She watched as Yang sucked in a breath, but she nodded.

Her eyes longed to flutter shut, but she forced herself to enjoy the view. Yang was so hot, she burned. The heat of her mouth made her stomach twist with want, and her hand tightened around her breast. “Fuck, just a bit more, baby,” she said, arching her back. “I’m close.”

“Fuck, fuck, _fuck_!” Her eyes screwed shut as pleasure ran through her. She shuddered, but Yang’s mouth stayed, and she grinded on her tongue, riding out the waves. Her mind went blissfully blank, and she couldn’t think. She couldn’t breathe. She couldn’t move. All she could do was feel, and feel, she did.

Blake fell back into the couch, chest heaving. Her eyes lazily opened to see Yang licking her lips and wiping her juices over her face. “Come here,” she said. 

Yang crawled up her body, straddling her waist. “I’m here,” Yang said. 

Blake’s hips bucked. She couldn’t help it, still twitching in pleasure. She grabbed Yang by the throat, hard enough for her to feel it but light enough to not leave a mark, and pulled her down. She held her face just before hers, felt her breath on her face as her hand felt the rush of blood in her veins. Yang’s rosy lips were parted, and Blake leaned forward to kiss them.

It was a sweet kiss, bitter with her taste, but she gently ran her hands up and down Yang’s body. “How’re you feeling?” she asked as they broke apart, Yang sliding off her lap to lay down beside her. Blake waited until Yang’s head was in her lap, and she started stroking her head. “Do you need some water?”

“Eventually.” 

Blake reached across the table, careful not to disturb Yang too much, and grabbed her water bottle. “Here,” she said, gently pressing the top to her lips. 

“You need it too,” Yang said, but Blake kept the bottle to her lips. Yang let out a sigh, and Blake stroked her head as she drank the water. “But you’re drinking the rest of it,” Yang said as her mouth popped off the top.

Instead of responding, Blake brought the bottle to her own lips and downed the rest of it. “You were so good, baby,” she said, still petting her head. “You were so good.”

“Thanks,” Yang said, turning onto her side. 

Blake leaned back into the couch cushions. “I like the underwear,” she said casually.

“I know,” Yang snorted. 

“You really are a little shit, you know that?” She kept brushing her fingers through her hair. “But you’re my little shit, and you’re perfect.”

“Thank you, my Queen.”

Blake laughed softly. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
